


To Dream or Not to Dream

by Kiya Byrne (werekat)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dream Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werekat/pseuds/Kiya%20Byrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly draining mission, Daniel falls asleep in the SG-1 rec room.  Will dream and fantasy become reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/gifts).



They’d just gotten back to his apartment when his back hit the wall, a hot, muscled body immediately covering his own, insistent lips pressed to his, warm, moving, claiming. God, but it felt wonderful! And those hands! Those calloused hands were moving, slowly, inexorably down his back and under his shirt and …and one was definitely on his ass! Hell if he wasn’t still confused as anything, which was odd, because this was him, but right now it didn’t matter as he raised his own hands to tangle in soft salt-and-pepper hair, pulling that glorious mouth closer. And those hands! Those hands were moving again, one squeezing his ass through the jeans he still wore and the other, Fuck! the other was tracking its way back round his side, sliding down to a lightly muscled thigh, up to the juncture between his legs and he felt his eyes roll back in his head at the pleasure from just the touch. And that hot, beautiful mouth was moving too, crossing to the side of his face with slight nips, over to nibble on an earlobe making him gasp and buck against the hand holding him captive, eliciting a groan from his captor. The mouth continued on, down his neck, biting the muscle linking the column of throat and plane of shoulder and licking across a fluttering pulse, and God if he didn’t about cum right then! And then that voice! That rich, sexy, commanding voice like bitter chocolate washed over him. Trying to stifle the moan lodged in his throat, he bit his lip, keeping the sound in. And there it was again, the voice, “Danny. Danny… _Daniel!_.” Hearing that voice, the no-nonsense-commanding-mission voice say his name, his name with such force flipped a switch inside him he didn’t know existed and he came more violently than he ever remembered doing before.

Opening his eyes… when he’d closed them, he had no idea, he looked at his surroundings to discover the light was a bit odd for his apartment, but that didn’t much concern him. The colonel standing above him, leaning over him, with flushed cheeks and a glazed look in his eyes, however held his mind fast. With a shaking hand, he reached up, and why was he lying on a couch? He didn’t have a couch in his front room… but then his fingers twined in soft hair again, pulling that gorgeous face closer, unresisting, lips meeting… the sensation oddly different from just a few moments ago …more intense, if that was possible. Feeling the couch dip on either side of him and a weight settling on top of his thighs, he moaned into the kiss, a sound only increasing in volume as he felt two calloused hands run up the back of his neck, into his own hair, gripping it gently, but firmly until both had to pull back from lack of air. Taking in the other man’s appearance, rumpled shirt, tousled hair, rarely open and slightly unsure expression on his face… wait, _What?!_

“Hey,” he asked, running a hand up the other man’s arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Not… nothing’s wrong… I just.” Taking a deep breath, the man still above him continued. “What brought this on?” he asked in his somewhat guarded manner. Seeing the hurt and confusion from the still-couch-bound man, he continued, “Not that I didn’t fully enjoy it, but um, well, I… I just…” Shifting tone to that of the more controlled Colonel as he was wont to do in socially awkward situations, he continued, “Is it me you wanted, or someone else?”

Torn between the lure of that _voice_ and the words it spoke, Daniel finally cleared his eyes of the last of his initial confusion, looking around the room they were presently in. It was then he remembered: they had come back late from a mission. Everyone was too tired to move, let alone make the trek to their respective homes and had veritably crashed where they stood. Daniel, being Daniel had gone to the rec room with some papers in an attempt to start decoding the new alien dialect they had uncovered while exploring what appeared to be a ruined temple, sketches and graphs scattered about the low table in front of the couch. Shifting slightly, Daniel heard the tell-tale sound of paper crinkling and cringed a bit, thinking about how much work it would be to return the pages to their pre-slept-on state. It was at this point that his hyper-analytical mind finally caught up with the transpired events. Blinking, he slowly raised his eyes to Jack’s, seeing the unreadable expression on his face.

“I was dreaming, wasn’t I?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah. Looked like an …intense dream.” Hearing a slight hitch in the other man’s voice, Daniel re-focused on him, on his eyes, looking deep into their often shuttered depths. Only now could he see, was he allowed to see the stark emotion written in those orbs, read between the lines.

“At first, I thought it was a nightmare,” the older man continued, taking a deep breath. “You were thrashing about and moaning and …and I heard you call my name, so I came to see what was wrong… to wake you up, but …well…”

And then it clicked: the deep, commanding voice had had an edge of worry to it that he had not heard, at least not on a conscious level when he was still dreaming. Eyes widening slightly, he turned away from the man still straddling him on the couch, embarrassed at having realised he’d just had an explosive wet dream for the first time since he was a teenager and that that one experience eclipsed all the others and it had only happened in his own head. Imagine if that really happened… wow.

Seeing the archeologist’s eyes unfocus as they did when he was deep in his own mind, Jack took the opportunity to study the man below him. He had wanted to be in this position so many times, but had never thought the younger man would welcome his attentions. Seeing the violent blush adorning Daniel’s face as he turned away, Jack reached out to the other man, eyes widening as he heard a distinctly not pained moan emanate from lips he so wanted to kiss again.

A gentle hand on his cheek woke Daniel from his mind’s temporary state as a puddle of goo at the thought.

“You with me, Danny?”

“Yeah.”

Observing Jack’s body language and remembering the covert glances he had caught in his direction over the last …however long it had been …months? Probably. Years? He knew he could be a bit clueless about certain things, but hopefully it hadn’t been that long, the younger man made a decision.

As confidently as he could manage while flat on his back, having just awoken from the most intense orgasm of his life with the object of his secret affections looming over him and now straddling his thighs, Daniel looked at the other man.

“Jack, do you want to maybe grab a bite before we head out? See where this takes us?”

A relieved expression passing over Jack’s face was confirmation enough, but that, coupled with the other man’s now-relaxed posture and soft smile were a definite bonus. “Sounds like a plan, Danny.”

As they both got ready to leave HQ for their date… and didn’t that concept sound a bit odd in his head, each ridding themselves of the residual mission grime and changing into spare clothes in the locker room, Daniel thought about how he would make his dream come true. After all, the hard part had already been accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month, a _month_. Daniel still couldn’t believe it had been that long, as he sat in their cave of a basecamp off-world on the team’s latest mission. The mission had been an easy, war-free one. It had become a rarity to not be at least _partially_ covered in blood or muck from various …unsavory sources by a mission’s end. Now though, they were just waiting for daybreak before heading back through the stargate as this planet was far enough out that cosmic radiation caused too much interference during certain times of the rotational cycle on both planets. Consequently, the would be returning when the space static, as Jack had so eloquently put it, Daniel remembered with a laugh, was at its weakest, as had been the case for their entry. Knowing that there were no immediate dangers, Teal’c and Sam had gone off to “patrol the perimeter,” though from Sam’s slight giggle as they departed, Daniel didn’t think it was entirely as innocent as all that. He was happy for them though… especially since without their unresolved sexual tension clogging the air, it was easier to think. Besides, they both more than deserved happiness and who better to understand the quirks of SG1 life than a fellow member.   
  
With that thought, he turned toward the cave’s other occupant who, in a rare show of trust and relaxation, at least while on a mission, lay sprawled over their unrolled bedding on the cave floor. That first night was still vivid in his memory. How they had gone to a local diner, teasing each other throughout the meal before heading to Daniel’s apartment. It was closer than Jack’s house, at any rate. Daniel felt his face heat as he remembered his shirt having been removed at some point... it must have been because he had felt _Jack_ , his strong, corded arms around him, firm lips moving across his neck, his shoulder, hands traversing the expanse of his chest, and he returned the touches with equal ferocity. He had never given much thought to the idea, but it was almost as if his dream, the dream that had started everything earlier that day, had been a premonition. When he had later shared that with his lover, the other man had smiled brilliantly… or as brilliant as he could manage at three in the morning after several rounds between the sheets and still worn out from the day before.   
  
The military being what it is and the extensive …excessive in some respect, Daniel thought to himself, regulations regarding fraternisation being in place, Daniel was both shocked and moved by the open acceptance everyone had shown them. Well, there were some bumps, some arguments, and the inevitable bigoted comments tossed around at the beginning, but being called in to the Director’s office and ordered to leave the organisation’s star team alone had done wonders. It was good to know they had support, if nothing else. It had been hard sometimes, going on missions and seeing his lover attacked, but not significantly more so than it was before they’d finally gotten together.  
  
Daniel was broken from his reverie by a noise from Jack’s sleep-slackened form. Looking over at the other man, he listened carefully as though Jack had said they had begun to come more infrequently, nightmares were still a serious issue for him. Especially since much of the time he thought he should be strong enough to handle them. At the whimper that followed, Daniel moved swiftly to the sleeping man’s side, and how Jack had not awoken yet from him moving about the cave was beyond him. He was always a light sleeper on missions, he’d _had_ to be when they were often in life or death situations. That was, admittedly, something Daniel had never been much good at, to his continued annoyance. Brought back to the present by sounds of Jack shifting in his sleep, Daniel’s features displayed his worry for his partner. Observing Jack’s physical state, carefully staying out of arm’s reach – you don’t shake a soldier awake, especially not when they’re in the throes of a nightmare.   
  
“Jack?” When the only response was a louder moan, Daniel noticed the heightened colour on the other man’s cheeks, the muscle tension, and twitching hands.   
  
“Unhn… Da...nny…” It was only then he noticed a quite prominent erection tenting Jack’s trousers. So it was _that_ kind of dream, was it?   
  
While Daniel was analysing everything from the outside, Jack was reliving the …latter part of their first night together.   
  
They had made their way down the hall, somehow managing to not brain each other each time one of their backs hit the wall as the other attacked with mouths and hands equal in passionate ferocity and _why_ , for the love of _God_ was Danny’s hallway _so damn long_?! Just as Jack felt he was about to lose it and just pick the younger man up, caveman style, they tumbled into his bedroom …literally. Not one of the night’s better points, Jack noted. He’d gone to press his love against the wall and… boom… on the floor. As a last-minute reflex, he managed to roll them, so at least it hadn’t been Danny who’d smacked the ground. Damn if it hadn’t hurt though. Of course, any pain was a distant memory after the archeologist in his arms regained his breath and started a new… horizontal exploration of Jack’s anatomy.   
  
_Uhnn!_ He had no _idea_ his neck could be that sensitive, but Daniel’s tongue was mapping his pulse and his hands… his beautiful excavation-calloused fingers were _doing things_! One reached up to pinch his left nipple and _hell_ if that wasn’t a jolt to his libido, the other, skimming his side, reaching down, resting lightly at the edge of his still-donned jeans, teasing him with the soft brush of skin, so at odds with swift rush of his pulse. And that hot mouth with its tongue and teeth, licking and nipping its way to his right nipple, his back arching from the sensations. Jack let out a gasp when Daniel’s other hand descended to meet its fellow at the edge of his jeans, dipping under the waistband and teasing the skin, before reaching for his belt buckle; Jack’s arms wrapped round the younger man, running his own hands down a strong, lightly-muscled back, blunt nails scraping skin in reflex to the brunet palming his erection, drawing an answering groan from the man above him. And all the while, Daniel’s lips and tongue and teeth worked steadily lower, tracing the mission-toned abs, nose nuzzling the dips and curves, reaching a silvered trail of hair as his hands slowly, methodically released the button and zipper on the older man’s jeans, pulling them down slightly, placing a soft kiss to a defined hipbone. Jack arched into the sensation, hands resting on Daniel’s shoulders now, allowing the younger man to rid him of those troublesome clothes, boxers and all – he was just glad they’d worn civi shoes on the way out or they’d have had to deal with combat gear.   
  
Looking up from his position, Daniel took in Jack’s half-lidded passion-filled expression, and gaze locked, licked his lips and slowly lowered his head to the weeping arousal, flicking his tongue at the head to catch the drops of milky pre-cum clinging there before pulling back to swiftly swipe his glorious tongue from root to tip. Jack’s back arched off the floor at the abrupt sensation, breaking eye contact for a second. In the next moment, Daniel’s hot, sinful mouth wrapped around the shaft, sliding down to meet his hand, holding the base of Jack’s erection, and _Fuck!_ if that wasn’t the most intense thing he’d ever felt! Releasing a low, drawn out moan, Jack reached down, pulling his hands from where they had sought purchase on the bare floor, to caress the shoulders of the man doing wicked things with his tongue.   
  
“Unhn… Da...nny…”   
  
Panting, he moved one hand to gently fist in the younger man’s hair, silently encouraging him, as speech was now a distant memory, all thought, all consciousness filled only by the other man. Suddenly, it was as though he’d been wearing sunglasses and had ripped them off to stare into the sun, so hot was the sensation of Daniel’s hands and mouth and as one of those hands reached down to fondle his balls, to stroke the sensitive skin behind, and he lost it, hands clenching in silky brunet locks and on muscled shoulder, back bowing and toes curling. It was like a supernova behind his eyelids, mouth opened in a silent, gasping scream.   
  
Hearing Daniel’s deep moan as he drank down his release, feeling him swallow against his overly sensitised flesh, Jack groaned, running his fingers through that gorgeous hair.  
  
“Fuck, Danny…”   
  
Hearing the other man chuckle slightly, Jack opened his eyes again, though when he closed them, he didn’t know… only, they weren’t in the other man’s apartment. They… where were… as Jack’s brain cells restarted themselves, his hazy eyes took in their setting. They… it was the damn cave! Releasing a groan, Jack threw his left arm over his eyes. It had been a damn dream… but… He looked at the other man. Seeing Jack’s gaze on him, Daniel licked his lips, catching a stray drop of cum at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“That was some dream, eh Jack?” the archeologist asked with a kind of sexy smirk-smile and raised brow.   
  
At this, Jack gave his own muted laugh. Between the dream itself and the circumstances surrounding the return from sleep… such good memories. The silvered man was brought out of his reverie by the swipe of a hot tongue along his neck, eliciting a gasp from his sensitised body, and when the other man had moved and …he felt his arousal returning as he took in the sight of a naked Daniel fingering himself with lube he’d gotten from God knows where. Retrieving the bottle from where it lay on the cave floor and popping the cap, Jack poured some into his hand, slicking his awakening shaft as Daniel moved to straddle his still prone form. Looking down at the older man, he waited a moment, savoring the sight of his contented lover, gazing up with heated eyes.  
  
Strong hand gripping a muscled thigh, Jack’s voice rang clear in the cave’s momentary stillness, “Ride me, Danny.”  
  
Blazing eyes holding Jack’s gaze, and balancing on Jack’s muscled chest, Daniel lifted himself and, reaching back, guided Jack’s reawakened flesh to his stretched and well-slicked entrance, easing down with a deep groan. Head tilted back as the sensation of being filled washed over him, a shiver running up his spine, Daniel continued until the other man was fully seated within him.   
  
Daniel sat for a moment, adjusting to the feeling before rolling his hips down into Jack’s pelvis eliciting an erotic moan from the man beneath him. Hands bracing on a hard chest, Daniel lifted himself slowly, drawing out the pleasure for both of them as much as possible. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not after seeing Jack in the throes of orgasm, but he let it build, scratching his nails down Jack’s abdomen when his prostate was brushed as he re-seated himself in Jack’s lap, head falling forward as he began to move faster. Jack’s knees came up behind the brunet man, helping to support his body as he drove his hips down into Jack’s, pushing the throbbing shaft deeper with each successive movement, Jack moving with equal strength. Leaning forward to steal a passion-laden kiss, Daniel wove their hands together, as much for leverage as fundamental _connection_. Unable to remain upright with the intense sensations rushing though his body, Daniel remained locked in an impassioned embrace with the silvered man. Freeing one of his hands, Jack reached down to grip Daniel’s hip, gripping the hand still held in his tightly as they both barreled toward release, the threat of Sam and Teal’c returning early, however remote a possibility, adding urgency and heightening passion. Digging his now free hand into short strands, Daniel pulled back the older man’s head, exposing the arched column of neck and mouthing the juncture of neck and shoulder. Though anticipating it, Daniel was caught by surprise at the intensity when Jack’s hand left his hip in favour of stroking his leaking length. So much so that it was only three pulls before Daniel was cumming violently into Jack’s still-moving hand and in a rare show of animalistic possessiveness, bit down on Jack’s shoulder, marking him and muffling his own guttural scream. The heady cocktail of Daniel’s passage tightening around him and the possessive bite cast Jack over the edge into blissful oblivion for the second time that night with a cry of his lover’s name on his lips. Breathing heavily, he held the younger man to his chest, groaning softly at the feel of a warm tongue and soft lips moving across the tender bite mark. Pressing a kiss to the top of Daniel’s head, Jack carefully eased out of the other man, eliciting a dual moan at the feeling. Tilting his lover’s head, Jack kissed sleepy lips before tucking his arm around his exhausted love, Jack pulled the bedding around them, readying to fall back asleep as the first rays of dawn filtered into their cave.   
  
… Wait… Dawn?! Fuck! Jack’s eyes snapped open. They were supposed to go back through the gate at dawn… which means that …  
  
“Colonel? Daniel? You decent?” Damn it, that was Sam’s voice!  
  
“Ah …um, give us a moment, eh Sam?” He swore he heard a giggle at that.   
  
With a regrettable sigh, he leaned down to stir his love from newly obtained slumber, knowing that a grouchy pre-coffee, post-sex Danny was preferable to missing the gate opening and holding up the mission, no matter how much he would have liked to let the other man sleep. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the his soft lips, gently shaking him awake and looking around to locate their clothes. Donning their gear and stowing the bedding, Jack called out to the two lurking outside that it was all clear, much to his archeologist’s embarrassment, if his red-stained cheeks were any indication. Of course Teal’c commenting “DanielJackson, you appear tired. Have you not rested well?” in his usual manner didn’t seem to help the blush dim any, Sam looking on with a similar expression. Jack was just glad neither saw fit to comment on the strong smell of sex lingering in the cave’s still morning air. Small mercies.   
  
“Alright, let’s do this,” Jack said, ushering his team toward the rendezvous point that would take them back home to Earth and noticing, as the others probably did, that Daniel needed an extra bit of direction. Jack didn’t much mind guiding the other man with a hand on the small of his back though.   
  
Soon, they were through the gate and back in SGC, going through the routine debrief, before being let loose to go their respective ways until the next mission. Knowing both of them were too tired to do more than sleep at the moment, Jack made the executive decision to drive them to Daniel’s apartment, using the half-asleep man’s key to let them in, skipping the now traditional post-mission diner date in favour of a warm bed and peaceful slumber with the man he loved in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... been meaning to upload this for a while and it's here. Yay. :)


End file.
